Between the Lions: The Lucky Ducky Credits (2000)
Executive Producer Judith Stoia For Sirius Thinking Executive Producers Michael K. Frith Creative Director and Conceptual Designer Norman Stiles Editorial Director Christopher Cerf Music and Audio Producer Series Producer Sonia Rosario Coordinating Producer and Business Director Elizabeth Benjes Created by Lou Berger Christopher Cerf Michael K. Frith Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Directed by David Turner Head Writer Norman Stiles Writers Sarah Durkee Christopher Cerf Richard Chevat Diane DeCubellis Louise Gikow Joe Fallon Judy Freudberg Michael K. Frith Tony Geiss Ellis Weiner Peter Hirsch Sean Kelly Sharon Lerner Kathryn Mullen Fred Newman Norman Stiles Belinda Ward Kathy Waugh Tom Whedon Staff Writers Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Content Director Dr. Linda K. Rath Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppets Captain Kathryn Mullen Puppeteers Anthony Asbury Co-Captain Heather Asch Jennifer Barnhart Tyler Bunch Tim Lagasse Peter Linz Jim Napolitano Voice Talent Michael K. Frith Fred Newman Chris Phillips Fred Says Segment Fred Newman Guest Star Stephon Manbury Studio Producer Jane Nishimura Production Manager Laura Hill Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action Sharon Lerner Live Action Producer Vincent J. Straggas Consulting Producers Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Fred Newman Associate Producer James Sabatini Production Coordinator Jared Jenkins Segment Directors Richard A. Fernandes Kathryn Mullen Director of Photography Bill Berner Lighting Director Mitchell Bogard Puppets, Costumes and Props 3/Design Studio Jim Kroupa John Orberg Matt Stoddart Janet Kuhl Marc Borders Julie Wigg Heather Asch Additional Puppets Trudy Trees, Inc. Puppet Supervisor John Orberg On-set Puppet Props Bronwen Densmore Puppet Wrangler Rob Gardner Music Directed and Arranged by Paul Jacobs Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio Chris Cardillo Series Theme Song by Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs The Between the Lions Singers Sharon Bryant-Gallwey Babi Floyd Paul Jacobs Cindy Mizelle Makeba Mooncycle Nicki Richards Elisabeth Withers Paulette McWilliams Graphic Director Marlene Weisman-Abadi Coordinating Producer, Visual Effects Corinna Roth Graphic and Visual Effects Manuel Gaulot Pia Rigby Victor Morales Amy Wells Ian Lamont-Havers Animation Producers Olive Jar Studios, Inc. The Ink Tank Computer Animation Celefix Opening Sequences Designed and Produced by Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. Art Director Laura Block Associate Director Maureen Thorp Stage Manager Shawn Havens Unit Manager Karen Carr Editors Leo Cullen Jordan Montminy Scott Silva Casting Donna DeSata Casting Production Staff Jason Geralds Carla Bass Kevin Beckom Diana DeCubellas Tina Fuscaldo Rasheema Graham Anita Harris Jenna Hovland Maria Hudson Joyce Julien Susan Kopensky Reggie Mervilous Steven Lantz Melinda Matlin Jenn McCague Stephanie Mills Ron Eng Cybele Policastro Stacey Spielman Kishma Tilley Amy Ulrich Tamara Weston Lisa Yandoli Angelique Monet Karen Wald Technical Staff Shawn Patrick Anderson Rob Balton Dan Blank Diann Duthie Sherief Elkatsha Billy Gilleran Jim Gregory Jon Hopkins Douglas John Ronnie Lantz Tim Lantz Stuart Levine Hank Liebeskind Adam Matalon Tigre McMullan John Meikeljohn Belinda Moss Jim O’Donnell Matthew Randazzo Mark Whitman Richard Wirth Post Production Joe Bernie & Corinna Roth, Stable Films Post Production/WGBH Vincent J. Straggas Mark Steele Stephanie Mills Scenic Design Production Design Group, LTD. Scenery Center Line Studios Sound Design/Sound Mix Bob Schott, National Sound Music Recording and Mix Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions Videotape at Metropolis Studios Special Thanks to John Sculley Kate Taylor Brooklyn Public Library The New York a Public Library Project Director Beth Kirsch Business Affairs Evie Kinster Erica Lindberg-Gourd Senior Curriculum Advisor Gerald S. Lesser Curriculum Consultants Dr. Alma Flor Ada Dr. Jeanne S. Chall Elsa Cardenas Hagen Patrica A. Kelley Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland Dr. Marilyn J. Adams Dr. Kyra J. Gaunt Dr. Edward J. Kame'Enui James P. St. Clair Dr. Junko Yokota Executive in Charge Brigid Sullvian A Coproduction of WGBH Boston and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. ©2000 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved WGBH Boston Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:WGBH Boston Category:Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:End Credits